


All these repercussions

by BellamyBlakeGriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, No war, Post-Season/Series 04, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyBlakeGriffin/pseuds/BellamyBlakeGriffin
Summary: In the month since she’d woken up, she had kept throwing up in the mornings. In the beginning, she thought it must’ve been a little bit of radiation poisoning, but even after a month, it kept on going, so she’d started thinking about every single possibility. There was one that almost immediately popped into her head, but she’d been trying to ignore it, because it would be a literal nightmare. She was probably pregnant.Once she had finally admitted to herself that this was the most probable option, she rummaged through the medical supply cupboards and found an old pregnancy test that probably outdated the first apocalypse.--------Or, Bellamy and Clarke got to spend a night together before Praimfaya, and now, alone on a deserted planet, Clarke has to deal with the unfortunate consequences.





	All these repercussions

Clarke woke up in Becca’s lab, half of her body covered in painful burns, she tried to get up, get down to the computers, but her legs didn’t seem to work. She started dragging herself to the stairs, but, before long, she passed out again. 

 

When she woke up next, it was just enough time for her to turn on her side and vomit everything that was not in her stomach, then, she passed out again.

 

After that, she was in and out and in and out for what could have been minutes, or hours, or days. She had no notion of time passing, all she knew was that she was in pain and that she kept throwing up. She couldn’t even open her eyes most times she woke up and, once she’d thrown up, she would always pass out again.

 

She finally woke up for real and, after throwing up a little again, managed to get herself up on her knees and drag herself down the stairs to the computers. She looked at the date and counted back, it had been ten days since Praimfaya. She knew there was no way to know if the others had made it up to the ring, but in that moment, that’s all she wanted, to make sure that, if she didn’t make it through this, she’d at least helped her friends get to safety. 

She knew if she had any chance of surviving, she needed to get some nutrients in her body, so she dragged herself to the medical equipment and managed to get herself on a bed and got an IV in her arm. She laid down on the bed and took deep breaths. 

After a couple of minutes, her brain cleared and she decided that she needed pain meds. All the throwing up of the past ten days must’ve been from the pain, so if she wanted to rest a little bit, she would need that to go away. Maybe she would even be able to get up on her feet. 

She got herself back to the ground and crawled over to the medicine cabinets, she managed to find some pain meds and dragged herself back to the bed before taking them. She let the exhaustion from all the dragging around overtake her and fell asleep.

 

A month later, she was finally able to walk around without any help from furniture. She’d found herself actual solid food and was weaned off of the pain meds. Most of her less severe burns were completely healed and the worse ones were well on the way. She’d even started going outside with her hazmat suit to try and fix the monitors, to know when she would be able to get back out there, try to get into the bunker with the others. She’d managed to get one of them before getting too tired and having to get back into the lab. She’d have to fix the other two in the next couple of days, and then she would go get the rover, because there was no way she could walk all the way back to Polis in her state. If only Raven was here with her, this would be so much easier. She’d have the monitors fixed in two seconds and then they could be on their way. But, no, Raven was safe, on the ring, with the others, if she hadn’t gone up there, she’d be dead from the radiation, and the others, Murphy, Monty, Harper, Bellamy, they would never have made it up there and everyone would be dead. Not that she knew for sure that they weren’t, but at least this way she had hope. 

In the month since she’d woken up, she had kept throwing up in the mornings. In the beginning, she thought it must’ve been a little bit of radiation poisoning, but even after a month, it kept on going, so she’d started thinking about every single possibility. There was one that almost immediately popped into her head, but she’d been trying to ignore it, because it would be a literal nightmare. 

A couple days before Praimfaya, the day she told Bellamy he had to use his head up on the ring because she might not be there to balance out his heart anymore and they’d shared that bone-crushing hug, they had ended up in a room with a bed and, after talking for a while, had started kissing and, one thing had led to another… they’d made a night of it. It had been everything Clarke thought a night with Bellamy, whom she’d come to think of as the love of her life, would be. It was sentimental, and sweet, but a little bit rough, and oh so good. When they’d woken up the morning after, they’d both wanted to spend more time in bed together, but, alas, the end of the world was upon them, so they hadn’t been able to take the time they wished to have together. 

They hadn’t even really had time to have a conversation about what had happened before the fire hit and they exchanged the last word said between them for at least five years, and maybe ever, “hurry”. She’d wanted to tell him that she loved him, but not in those conditions, and not without being able to explain exactly how much he meant to her. 

Now though, she thought she was probably pregnant, and she didn’t even know if he was alive. Once she had finally admitted to herself that this was the most probable option, she rummaged through the medical supply cupboards and found an old pregnancy test that probably outdated the first apocalypse. 

She went to the bathroom and took the test. While she waited for the results, she started to think about how this could’ve happened. She had the implant after all, and it had worked when she’d slept with Finn, unless they’d just been lucky, but no one else had gotten pregnant since they’d landed and, especially in the early dropship days, sex was not a rare thing amongst the 100, or the people who came down with the ark. Unless the increased radiation from Praimfaya had finally been enough to mess with the birth control implants. 

After about two minutes of thinking this through, she took a look at the stick and found two straight pink lines. She was pregnant. Pregnant with the love of her life’s baby, the love of her life who, if he was alive, probably thought she was dead. She couldn’t do this on her own, she wouldn’t survive it. 

With renewed determination to get to the bunker and her mother, and even Octavia, who would maybe warm up to her again with this news, after all, Clarke was carrying her niece or nephew, Clarke went to bed so she would be well rested for the next day, when she would try to repair the two monitors remaining. 

 

Two weeks after finding out she was pregnant, Clarke finally saw the numbers she was waiting for on the computers, which told her that the bulk of the radiation, the levels that would hurt her, had passed and she could start her journey to Polis and the bunker. 

She packed everything she could, from all the food that she’d found to clothes she’d scrounged up and a bunch of electronic stuff that she thought might be useful in the bunker. 

She walked for days to find the rover, and then spent a couple more days digging it out. She had to wait a day more to let the solar panels recharge the battery, and then she was on her way to Polis. 

 

After finding the bunker buried under ruble, failing to dig it out, losing the rover in a sand storm, almost shooting herself in that damn desert before finally finding the little patch of heaven, Clarke was exhausted, she just wanted to lay down and sleep for days, but the child from hell had to ruin that. 

After their two first meetings, the girl started warming up to Clarke. She gave her back her pack and started to approach her a little closer. It took weeks, but Clarke finally managed to speak to the girl. They spent more and more time together and started developing a bond, Clarke was teaching her English while the girl, Madi, helped Clarke with fishing and foraging and hunting, especially when she started to get big. 

About six months after meeting Madi, Clarke went into labor. 

“Madi!” called Clarke, “Madi! I’m having contractions three minutes apart, it’s happening!”

“Really! Oh my god, Clarke, we need to get you to the cabin, now. Can you get there on your own? I need to get the supplies.”

“Yeah, Madi, I can get there on my own, get everything, it’s going to be ok, everything will be ok,” Clarke said, more to herself than to the girl. She didn’t know what would happen with the baby she’d come to love. If it wasn’t born with night blood, it might not survive in this environment, and then she would lose the only connection she has left to Bellamy, well, except for that damn radio that he doesn’t hear. And even if the baby was ok, she might not be, they didn’t have a lot of supplies, and if anything happened, as much as Clarke had taught the girl, she wouldn’t be able to do a thing if anything too serious happened. And then, if she died, the baby would be left with only Madi, who had only turned 7 a couple weeks ago, she couldn’t take care of a newborn baby. So, Clarke and the baby had to be okay, nothing else would do. 

 

Hours later, miraculously, everything had gone great, and Clarke had a little baby boy. After she’d talked Madi through the birth and the placenta delivery and the stitches and everything, half of which she’d done with the new baby in her arms. He’d let out a strong wail when Madi pulled him out and every time Clarke had taken his vitals since then, which was approximately every two minutes, he’d only been getting stronger. 

After it was all done, Clarke had Madi take a knife and prick the little boys heel to see his blood. It wasn’t black like Madi’s and Clarke’s, but it was darker than regular blood, so Clarke had hope that the baby would survive the radiation. 

“Hey, Madi?” Clarke said, when the girl had the baby cradled in her arms and Clarke was on the brink of sleep, “What should we name the little guy?”

“I think we should honor your friends, the ones on the ring, especially his father, Bellamy. Maybe we could call him Blake?” Madi said. Clarke was dumbfounded. She’d been telling stories to Madi about their time on the ground, she’d learned about all of their adventures and Clarke had certainly talked about Bellamy a lot, but she’d never told Madi that he was the father of her baby. “What? It’s obvious how much you care about him, you don’t talk about any of the others like you talk about him. Plus, you call him every day on the radio.”

“Ok, ok. You’re right, Bellamy is the father. I actually like Blake, it’s a good idea, Madi,” Clarke said with a smile, she probably had been completely unsubtle about her feelings for Bellamy, anyway. “Are you okay to hold him for a couple hours while I sleep? I’ll go get the crib when I wake up, ok?”

“Yes! He’s so cute, I want to hold him all the time!”

“Ok, Madi,” Clarke said while slipping under, “I love you Madi, I love you Blake.” She fell asleep with a smile on her face, everything had gone ok, little Blake was healthy, as far as she could tell, she’d have to examine him further when she woke up, and she was ok too.

“Goodnight, Clarke. We love you too, don’t we, little Blake?” Madi said to her new family.

 

Five years, three months and seven days later

 

“Hey, Blake! Why don’t you come help Mommy with these fish, huh? We’re going to have such a good dinner tonight! I even sent Madi foraging for those super sweet berries so we can have desert.” Clarke called out to her son, who was currently playing on the edge of the woods. 

“Yes, Momma! I’m coming to help you!” Blake shouted while running into his mother’s legs. Clarke chuckled at her son’s antics. 

The little boy loved his mother and sister so much, of course, since the three of them were the only three people left on earth, he didn’t know anyone else, but Clarke had used the same tactics with him as she had with Madi and she was constantly telling him stories of her time on the ground and her friends and his father, who he loved with all his heart without even having met him. This was something of Bellamy’s that Clarke had tried to teach both her children, to love with all their hearts, just like Bellamy loved his sister and all their friends. 

Clarke had continued to speak to Bellamy everyday on the radio, even though she never got a response and the five-year mark had come and gone a long time ago. She still held out hope that the space seven were alive and well, she had to, otherwise she would just be sad all the time and she couldn’t do that, she had to be strong for Madi and Blake. 

That night, they ate dinner and, as always, during desert, the children asked Clarke to tell them the stories of the 100. She chose to tell them the story of how she’d fallen in love with Bellamy, starting with the first moment they connected after Dax attacked them at the bunker where they found the guns. It was little Blake’s favorite story, he loved hearing about his father. 

Clarke put the kids to bed that night and went into the clearing just east of the village to watch the stars a little bit. She liked to imagine them, her friends, on the ring, happy and finally living instead of just surviving, while she watched the night sky. 

However, something was different up there that night. There was something moving faster than normal. At the beginning, she thought it was a shooting star, but as it got closer, she had a flashback to when Raven first came down from the ark. It was a ship; her friends were finally coming down! A year too late, but still. It was approaching the earth fast, so Clarke went to get the kids.

“Hey, Madi, Blake, wake up,” she said in a soft tone, “there’s a ship coming down, we need to get to them.”

“Mommy?” said Blake before he was fully awake, then it was like his brain clicked, “Daddy’s coming?” he asked excitedly jumping out of bed and getting Madi woken up the rest of the way.

“I think so Buddy, it’s a ship, so it has to be them. Now, come on, pack up snacks and some warmer clothes in case it rains, we’re going to get them.” Clarke said.

“I’ll pack,” said Madi, “You should show the ship coming down to Blake, Clarke, it’s beautiful, I remember from when we saw you come down.”

They started their trek to the highest point of the valley to try and see where the ship would land. It wasn’t very far, only about a twenty-minute walk. During the time they were hiking, the ship had gotten lower and, from their vantage point, they got a better idea of where it was going to land, so they started to walk again that way. After about 10 minutes Blake started to slow down, getting tired, so Clarke gave Madi her pack and picked up her son, put him on her back and sang his lullaby to lull him to sleep. They saw the ship land about another twenty minutes later and had a better idea of where they were headed, which was really close. They were at the landing site in just another five minutes and Clarke and Madi crouched in the bushes for a second to make sure it wasn’t anyone hostile. They waited for a couple minutes before the door to the ship open and saw Emori step out. 

“That’s Emori, right?” Madi whispered to Clarke. She nodded to her daughter and watched as, next, Monty and Harper stepped out and looked around. Madi made a move to run to them, but Clarke held her back.

“They don’t know we’re here, we don’t want to spook them, they probably brought down some sort of weapons. I’m going to leave Blake with you and step out first, when they recognize me and I tell them it’s ok, then I’ll signal for you guys to come out. You should wake him up, he would never forgive us if he slept through meeting his father for the first time.” Clarke winked at Madi, put the boy down and stepped out of the bushes slowly. “Hey, guys,” she said louder, to her friends, when she saw Harper reach to her side, she added, “It’s me, it’s Clarke, it’s ok.”

“Clarke?” Monty said, walking towards her. While he did this, the others stepped out of the ship, and suddenly, they were all looking right at her.

“Yeah, Monty, it’s me. The night blood worked, I survived,” she said with a smile. Then, suddenly, she had an armful of her friend. “It’s good to see you, Monty, I missed you,” she looked up at the others, “I missed all of you, so much.” Monty released her, but didn’t go far.  
“It’s so good to see you alive, Clarke. We thought you were dead,” Monty said, “Are you alone, where are the people from the bunker?”

“Well, the people from the bunker, they’re not out. In the beginning, I tried to get to them, to live with them until you guys could come down, but there was too much ruble, I couldn’t get through,” she said with a sad smile, “But I’m not alone, I, well, I don’t know how to say this, I’ll start with the easy part,” she said, finally raising her gaze to Bellamy, seeing him looking at her with wide eyes, “There’s this little girl, I found her about two months after Praimfaya, she’s from the clan that lived here before, she was an undiscovered night blood, now she’s, well, she’s my daughter,” Clarke took a deep breath and looked Bellamy right in the eye to say the next part, the hard part, “There’s also my son. His name’s Blake. I… I was pregnant, when Praimfaya hit, he’s 5 now. They’re, just,” Clarke paused and turned to look at the bushes and called, “Madi, you can come out now!”

Madi came out with Blake trailing after her, he still looked tired, rubbing his eyes, but when he saw who was in front of him, he suddenly looked very awaked.

“Mommy! This is them! They finally came!” He ran and gave Clarke’s leg a hug, which made her smile, before he went up to everyone, giving them hugs and introducing himself. When he reached Bellamy, Clarke gave a look to Madi, to make sure she was ok – the girl was talking to Monty and Harper and seemed totally fine – then, she approached both of her boys and, she noticed, Echo, who was holding Bellamy’s hand. She was about to spiral at that sight when she heard Blake talking to Bellamy.

“You’re my daddy, I’m telling you, that’s what Mommy always said, she told me the story, your story!” The boy was rambling at Bellamy, who was now looking at Clarke like she had two heads, when she didn’t butt in, Bellamy crouched down to the boy’s level.

“Hey Buddy, I believe you, your Mom wouldn’t lie, you know that about her, right?” Bellamy asked, and Blake nodded.

“Mommy never lies,” the boy said very serious.

“So, your name’s Blake, huh?” Bellamy said, looking up at Clarke.

“Yes, Mommy said that when I was born, Madi said that they should call me Blake, because you were my dad, and it would remind Mommy of you, but Mommy had never told Madi you were my Daddy, but Madi figured it out, because of the stories, and how Mommy talked about you,” the boy said excitedly. Bellamy had been looking at Clarke the whole time, but she couldn’t look back at him, not with Echo still touching him, still so close to him. So, Clarke approached her son and touched his shoulder.

“Hey, bud, why don’t we let your father take all of this in, we should start walking everyone back to the village, they’re probably really tired, and so are you mister,” she teased, poking the little boy’s belly, “You can spend as much time with Bellamy when everyone has had a good night’s sleep, ok?” the boy nodded at his mother and started to walk with her. 

They all started the trek back to the village, but, before long, Blake was yawning again, so Clarke took him back on her back and gave Madi her pack again. When she started singing, she saw Echo take the pack from Madi, starting to talk to the small girl. Clarke smiled. She was glad that her kids would now have other people around, other people to talk to, other people to take after, other people to balance out all the things about herself Clarke absolutely did not want to pass down to her kids. 

They walked the half hour back to the village and Clarke went to put the children to bed, then, she tried to get everyone set up with beds and roofs. There weren’t enough of the houses restored for everyone to have their own, but they could share.

“The quarters were a lot narrower on the ring and we survived for six years, so we’ll be fine, Clarke, don’t worry,” Monty told her. He was still so sweet, and him and Harper seemed to be as in love as ever, which warmed Clarke’s heart. 

After everyone was set up, Clarke went to her house and peeked at her kids. They seemed so peaceful in their sleep, she knew she wouldn’t have a second of shuteye tonight anyway, so she just stood there and watched them for a while. An hour later, Clarke resigned herself to trying to sleep at least a little, so she walked towards her room, but when she was close to the door, she heard muffled talking. It sounded like a whisper-fight. She listened in, in the beginning, just to make sure something wasn’t going on.

“Come on Bellamy, I told you, it wouldn’t be the same when we got back to the ground, and you said it wasn’t true, but, you didn’t know, Bell, it’s ok. We didn’t know she was alive, and we certainly didn’t know she’d had your kid, it’s ok to go back on your promise, Bell,” Clarke heard Echo whisper to Bellamy.

“No, I know we didn’t know, but, it doesn’t change that I love you, I love you Echo, this doesn’t change that,” Bellamy said, almost pleading, and Clarke’s heart twisted. She shouldn’t, couldn’t hear anymore, so she walked the rest of the way to her room and laid in bed, trying to sleep. 

 

The next morning, Clarke woke up to Blake jumping on her, like every morning since the boy could walk, but then, unlike usual, she heard voices outside of their little house, a lot of them, and she remembered the night before, her friends, back down on the ground.

“Mommy! It’s time to get up! Daddy’s here! We have to go get breakfast, I want to make a special breakfast for Daddy, Mommy!” Blake said to Clarke excitedly. The boy was so cute, she couldn’t help but smile at his excitement, so she got up and dressed and they got out of the house to see Madi talking with everyone, showing them how to get themselves water and giving them berries leftover from the night before. Clarke walked up to her daughter and whispered in her ear that she was going to go get some fish for breakfast, when Madi looked at her with wide eyes – they normally got by with berries and nuts for breakfast – Blake cut in and told his sister in a stage-whisper, “Mommy’s going to make a special breakfast because my Daddy’s here, it was my idea!” 

Madi took the boy in a big hug, smiling at his enthusiasm and Clarke took that as her cue to leave. She grabbed the spears and the bags they used to store meat and started to head to the river. Before she even got out of the village, Bellamy caught up to her.

“Hey, where are you going, you can’t just go without telling anyone!” he said sounding out of breath and almost panicked.

“Hey, calm down, I’m just going to get some fish for breakfast, I told Madi before I went, no need to freak out.” She replied, calm.

“But, Madi said that you normally just eat berries and nuts for breakfast.” Bellamy said, confused.

“Yeah, that’s what we normally do, but our son woke me up this morning wanting to make a special breakfast because his Daddy was finally home, and it was supposed to be a surprise, so you really shouldn’t be here right now. You should go back to the others and act like nothing’s up, ok? The boy loves you so much, he just wants this day to be special.” Clarke rambled, trying to push him back towards the others.

“But, I really think we need to talk, just the two of us, why can’t I just come with you, I have a feeling we won’t get a lot of chances to be alone,” Bellamy almost pleaded. He was looking at her like this was all he needed, but she couldn’t succumb to him, not for this, this was important to her son, and nothing was more important to her then her children.

“You really can’t.” She said, seeing his deflated face, she kept going, “Look, I know we need to talk, but we’ll do that later. This surprise special breakfast in important to your son. It might not feel that way to you yet, but I promise you he is your son, biologically and otherwise. He’s been hearing stories of you since he was born, he loves you, so much. I’m sure you remember this from raising Octavia, but when your kid asks for something so simple that’ll make him happy, you do it, you get yourself together and you do it. His whole life, all he’s ever wanted was to know you, and we didn’t know if he would ever get to, but it turns out he can, and he has to get that, he has to. And if he decided that that starts with breakfast this morning, then that is what’s happening, so you are going to get back there and act like you don’t know what’s happening and wait for that little boy to bring you your fish and you are going to be so grateful for the surprise, you’re going to spend the entire morning getting to know him, understood?” Clarke was practically sobbing at him, she cared so much about this little boy and this man, whom she loved, was not going to ruin this for him.

“Okay, okay, Clarke. I know what you’re saying, and I already feel that way about the little man, so I’ll go back there and do everything you just said and, later, you and I will talk, about everything, okay?” Bellamy said, rubbing her arms gently. Clarke nodded at him and started walking again towards the river, while he walked back to the village.

 

Clarke couldn’t believe she had been that emotional with Bellamy. Her emotions were definitely all over the place, what with getting her friends back after over six years, seeing the love of her life for the first time in six years, her son meeting his father for the first time, seeing that Bellamy had moved on and was now with Echo. But she’d told herself the night before, after overhearing Bellamy and Echo’s conversation, that she wouldn’t make things hard on him, he’d moved on, he didn’t have to feel guilty about it, they thought she was dead. But, she knew him, he was going to feel guilty, and then probably think he had to do right by her, or something, and be stuck in something with her out of duty. She wouldn’t do that to him, he deserved to be happy, if Echo did that for him, then she wouldn’t get in the way. She’d promised herself that she would stay detached, but happy for him, and the first time they interacted one on one, she’d gone and sobbed all over him about how he had a duty to their son and he couldn’t flake out on that. 

She got to the river and caught enough fish for the ten of them to eat. They would have to watch themselves with that, feeding seven more people would use up a lot more of the meat resources than just her and the two kids. They’d have to get by on more nuts and berries and less on fish and the occasional bird they managed to find. But for that morning, they wouldn’t hold back, her little boy wanted to do something special for his hero, and he would get that, because he couldn’t know his father for the first five years of his life, but now he got to and that’s all Clarke had ever wanted for Blake. 

She walked back to the others and stopped on the edge of the village at their little smokehouse to prep and cook the fish. Blake would’ve probably wanted to help her, but she couldn’t bring herself to tear him away from Bellamy and the others. So, she arranged the fish and cooked the meet with the little amount of spices they had left over from the night before and placed in on the trey that Madi had made to transport food. She walked over to the village center and dropped the meat on the table.

“Here you go, guys! Blake thought we should make a special breakfast for you guys’ first day back on earth.” Clarke said, squeezing her son to her side. He’d run over to her when he saw her coming with the food. 

“My Daddy’s here! Special breakfast!” The boy screamed, excited. 

“Everyone, dig in,” Clarke said, chuckling at Blake. She grabbed a piece of meat and went a little way off to eat and watch her friends and her kids talk and have fun. When she was about done with her meat and was about to go get herself some nuts and berries, she saw Raven walk towards her, so she stayed seated and waited for her friend. 

“Hey, Clarke. Long time no see,” Raven said, sitting down next to Clarke and bumping their shoulders together with a smile, “I didn’t get a chance to talk to you since we came down, I… I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am, we all are, to you for saving our lives. Without you, we would all be dead, so, thank you, so much,” she continued, looking at her feet, “I also want you to know how glad I am that you’re alive. We never thought we would get to see you again, and now, seeing how you’ve been happy for all these years, well, it’s really nice.”

“I have been happy, Blake and Madi are everything to me. But I never stopped, for one second, hoping that you guys actually made it up to the ring and were all alive. Even after five years had passed, I never lost hope that I would see you all again. I was happy with my kids for all these years, but I’m even happier now that I have all the people I love with me,” Clarke said, hugging Raven from the side, “I’m so glad you’re alive too, Raven. I never once regretted staying behind, not if it at least gave you the chance to survive. There were times when I wished you were there with me, like when I was in Becca’s lab, in the beginning, and I had to repair all the monitors,” she continued, winking to her friend, “But I would never have wanted you guys to die, just so I wasn’t alone in those first months.”

“Well, we missed you every day, there wasn’t a day up there that I didn’t think about what it would’ve been like if you were there with us. And now that I know you were pregnant, I can’t help but think that we would have had so much fun, running around after the little guy,” Raven said with a smile, “I wish you could’ve been there with us, Clarke.”

“I… Raven… I don’t want to say anything to hurt you, but, I can’t wish I’d been up there,” Clarke said, looking down to the ground, “I mean, I did, in the beginning, but then I met Madi, and, if I hadn’t been down here this whole time, she would’ve been alone the whole time, and I wouldn’t have met her. I couldn’t have that,” she looked up at Raven then and the girl looked close to tears, “I’m sorry, Raven, if this is hurting you, but, I can’t wish I hadn’t met my daughter. If we could have all been together the whole time, now, that would have been ideal, but, since it was one or the other, I prefer to have been with this little girl, who would have been alone otherwise, because I know that you guys had each other, that you were taken care of.”

“I get it, Clarke. It’s just… you had hope, you know, you knew you would see us again, so you were fine waiting and being with your kids. But we thought you were dead, for six years, I thought my best friend was dead, and that I would never see you again. I wished you could’ve been with us every day, for six years. I get that it was different for you, it’s just hard to think of everything we don’t know about each other anymore. For God’s sake, Clarke! You’re a mom, now! We thought you were dead and you had a kid, and adopted another one, you’re different, and I don’t want to have to wonder what made you this way, I want to know you still,” Raven said, starting to cry. Clarke took her in her arms and soothed her. She understood, she felt like she didn’t know her friends anymore too, she just couldn’t wish she didn’t have her daughter with her. 

After a while, Raven got up and went to talk to Madi a little bit, because Clarke had explained that Raven was Madi’s favorite and that the girl was fascinated with all things mechanical. Clarke stayed seated and found Blake with her eyes. The boy was in Bellamy’s lap, talking animatedly, probably about a story from his childhood or other. She was glad they were getting along. She’d never doubted that Bellamy would be a great father to his son, if he ever got the chance. She was glad that was finally happening. 

 

They spent that first day catching up. Clarke went with Monty and Harper to forage after breakfast and they talked about everything that had happened on the ring, and then Clarke told them about her first months alone on earth and finding Madi and giving birth and the first few stressful months of Blake’s life, when she was always worried that he would succumb to the radiation, or something would happen to him. They reconnected, and then it was like there had been no time between them, Clarke was glad. She’d gotten to talk to three of her best friends and build bridges over the 6 years that they had spent apart and it wasn’t even lunch yet. 

When they got back to camp, Clarke sat down to start opening nuts and Blake ran to her, sitting with her and grabbing a handful.

“Hey Momma,” Blake said with a frown, “Where have you been?”

“I just went foraging with Monty and Harper, bud, that’s all. I wasn’t far,” Clarke answered her son with a smile, she started rubbing his back.

“But, I go foraging with you. It’s our chore. You and Madi fish and we forage. Why did you go without me Mommy?”

“Because Blake, I wanted you to have time with your Daddy. We’ll go together tomorrow, or the next day, if you still want to spend time with your dad, you can. You’ve spent every day of your life with me, baby, I understand if you want to spend time with your Dad, you both deserve it,” Clarke comforted her son, “But, I wouldn’t mind if you kept on helping me with these nuts, there are just so many!” She continued, with a more playful tone.

“Ok, Momma. But I will go foraging with you tomorrow. I won’t stop spending time with you because Daddy’s here now. I love you, not just him,” Blake said with a pout. Clarke took him into her arms.

“Oh, buddy, I know you love me,” Clarke said soothingly, “Just like I love you. I will never think that your Dad is taking my place, ok? Don’t worry about that. I want you to get to know your father, because he is an amazing person, and he certainly has a lot to teach you, there’s a lot about him that’s so good that I could never teach you myself. You’ve already got his big heart, honey, I want you to get all of his good qualities, just like you’re going to get mine, ok?” Clarke said to her son, ending her reassuring speech on a light note. 

When Blake got the smile back on his face and started working on the nuts again, Clarke looked up and locked eyes with Bellamy’s questioning gaze. She really hoped he hadn’t heard that. She was doing a crap job of keeping her feelings for him hidden, and she hadn’t even been talking to him that time. She couldn’t imagine what would happen when he inevitably cornered her and demanded they talk later in the day. 

After they ate some dried bird that Clarke had stored in the smokehouse for lunch with the nuts Clarke and Blake had opened, Murphy and Emori wanted to try hunting again, so Clarke, after catching up a little, sent them off with Madi to do just that. The girl had been hunting in these woods since she was old enough to walk, no one knew them better the she did. So, Clarke stayed back at the village and laid Blake down for a much-needed nap. After the excitement of the day, the boy was exhausted. So, she sang him his lullaby and gave him a kiss on the forehead before letting him sleep for a couple of hours. When she stepped out of the house, she saw Monty and Harper sitting close together and Raven and Echo chatting and laughing together on the side of the fire pit. She couldn’t see Bellamy anywhere, but she assumed he might be taking a nap. She went back inside her house and grabbed her charcoal and her sketchbook. She hadn’t gone drawing in a couple of days, so she started to walk to the clearing just outside the village, where she liked to just sit and draw. She drew for almost an hour before getting interrupted by an out of breath Bellamy.

“Hey! Where have you been? We didn’t know where you’d gone, you didn’t tell anyone that you were going! You can’t just do that Clarke, you can’t run off!” Bellamy practically screamed at her while crouching down and grabbing her shoulders.

“Hey! Hey! Calm down, Bellamy,” Clarke said, stern, “I was here the whole time. The kids know I like to come here to draw when there’s nothing else to do. Madi or Blake would’ve told you that if you’d just stayed calm and waited for Madi to get back or for Blake to wake up.”

“Wait and calm down?” Bellamy asked incredulously, “Wait and calm down, Clarke? You were gone, for six years, and then, just when I get you back, you run off again? You can’t do that Clarke, I can’t lose you again,” Bellamy said, desperately.

“Hey, hey, Bellamy, you’re not losing me,” Clarke comforted him, “I wasn’t running off, I just needed a moment to myself, ok? I’ve been alone with my kids for six years, seven more adults are a bit of an adjustment, I just needed a moment to draw and calm down, ok? Everything’s fine,” she was now rubbing his arms in a soothing manner, trying to calm him down. He fell to his butt and took his head in his hands. Suddenly, he was crying.

“God, Clarke, I am so sorry,” he said, in between sobs. Clarke took him in her arms and he continued, “I am so sorry that I left you behind. I’ve felt guilty about leaving you down here to die ever since the second we closed the door to the rocket, but seeing you again… Clarke, I feel so guilty that I left you here to fend for yourself, that I left you alone with our child, I, I can never forgive myself for that.”

“Oh, Bellamy, it’s not your fault, none of this is your fault. You left on that rocket and saved yourself and six of our friends, you guys survived because of your decision not to wait for me. That’s all I wanted, Bellamy. I’m so glad that you guys made it back to me, but for that to happen, you had to leave me here. Plus, if I hadn’t been here, I wouldn’t have met Madi and, like I told Raven this morning, I can’t wish that. Even if I would’ve loved to be with you guys, or you to be with me, I wouldn’t give her up for anything… she’s my daughter, Bellamy. Her and Blake are the two most important people in my life, they became that the second I met each of them. I do wish, though, that you could have been there when I was pregnant, and when Blake was born, and every second since then, but that couldn’t have happened, because, even if you had stayed down here with me, you would’ve died, Bellamy, and that would be so much worse than doing this alone, so much worse,” now she was the one crying while rocking him back and forth. 

She kept rocking him and crying for what felt like hours, but really could’ve been minutes, until they’d both calmed down. Then, Bellamy lifted his face from her neck, where he’d been sobbing, and looked her in the eyes. They stared at each other for a long while before Bellamy slowly leaned forward and looked down at her lips. Clarke couldn’t think for a moment, and then Bellamy was kissing her, and it was so good. Feeling his lips on hers for the first time in over six years was heaven. After a second of shock, Clarke was kissing him back fervently, a second later and she was on her back and he was on top of her, kissing her hard, his hand going up and up under her shirt, hers on his back and in his hair, and it felt oh, so good. 

But then something clicked in Clarke’s brain and she suddenly remembered Echo. She pushed Bellamy off of her and sat up herself, she was shaking. When she looked up at Bellamy, he had a questioning look in his eyes and it’s all she could do to whisper a simple, “Echo,” before getting up and running back to the village. 

When she got to the village, she slowed down and tried to stop shaking. She’d barely stepped foot in the village center when she got an armful of her son. Blake had run into her arms as soon as he saw her and screamed for his Mommy. He was talking a mile a minute about how, when he woke up, everyone was there and he had told them a story about when he turned three years old and Clarke had given him a drawing of all of them smiling, as if they had been posing for a photo, for a birthday present, and how this was his most prized possession. 

Listening to her son and holding him in her arms calmed Clarke down a little, and she was able to put on a smile and go hug Madi, before telling all of her friends that they would have to get by on nuts and berries and some plants for dinner, since they’d already eaten meat twice that day, they needed to preserve resources for now, before they went looking for more places to fish and hunt. 

They sat down and ate together, around a fire that Clarke started and told stories again. Mostly, her friends were talking and her kids asking them all sorts of questions, but Clarke stayed mostly quiet, she didn’t want to say anything wrong, or alert Blake to how bad she was feeling. She’d already received several worried looks from Madi, and she absolutely did not want to make Blake feel like she thought he was doing something wrong again, so she kept a smile on her face and watched her whole family interact, it truly did warm her heart, as long as she didn’t look at Bellamy and Echo sitting together and talking amongst themselves quietly. She felt like crap, absolute crap. The second she had remembered about Echo during that wonderful kiss she’d had a flood of the same feelings she had when she saw Raven and Finn hug and kiss for the first time. It was an awful feeling. The feeling of having been used, used to hurt someone else. She knew Bellamy wasn’t like that, he’d probably just been caught up in the moment, hadn’t even realized he’d been doing something wrong, but still. It made her feel disgusting. 

 

Hours later, conversation had broken off into small groups and Blake had gone off to sit next to Bellamy a while ago, but he was now obviously fighting to stay awake, and so was Madi, who had taken residence against Clarke’s side. So, she got up and told Madi to head to their house, it was time for bed. She walked over to her son and crouched in front of him.

“Hey, bud,” she said in a soft voice, “It’s time to go to bed. Say goodnight to your Daddy.”

“But, Mommy, I want to Daddy to put me to bed tonight, please?” Blake said sleepily. Clarke’s heart twisted at the thought, she’d put the little guy to bed and sang him goodnight every night since he was born, this would be the first night that she wouldn’t be the last thing her son saw before he fell asleep. “He can help you, Mommy. Daddy told me that he can’t sing, so you have to do that.”

“Ok, buddy, we can certainly arrange that,” Clarke said with a small smile. She sent a look to Bellamy before picking Blake up and walking him to his room with Bellamy on her heels. While Bellamy tucked their son in, Clarke did the same for Madi and kissed her forehead goodnight, before walking over to Blake’s room to sing him his lullaby. She’d sang it to him when he was a baby to calm him down and she hadn’t stopped singing it to him since then. 

After the boy had fallen asleep, they slipped out of the room and walked to the door of the house. However, before Clarke could open the door and get back to her friends, Bellamy put a hand on her shoulder, halting her movement.

“What, Bellamy?” Clarke said, tiredly.

“I, I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry, about before, I…” Bellamy trailed off.

“Don’t, Bellamy. I can’t hear this right now, ok. I can’t hear about how you regret it now and it was a mistake, or how you’re with Echo and you love her, and it was just because you were caught up in the moment. I can’t hear it because, if I do, I won’t be able to pretend that I’m totally happy you’re happy anymore, I won’t be able to be around you like this and, since we’re two of the last 10 people on this earth, and we share a son, I have to be. So, don’t. Just don’t,” Clarke rambled at Bellamy, she knew her voice was trembling and she hadn’t even looked back at him, knowing that she’d just start crying if she saw the pity she knew was in his eyes. 

Bellamy removed his hand from her shoulder and Clarke opened the door and walked back to the fire. Raven gave her a questioning look, which Clarke responded to by a shake of her head, but she could feel tears rising in her eyes, so she wiped fiercely at them, only to see the other girl get up and come sit next to her. Raven took Clarke in her arms and let her cry in her shoulder.

“It’s okay, honey. You’re okay,” Raven said, but Clarke knew that it wouldn’t be. She wouldn’t be ok because the love of her life was in love with someone else, he had moved on while she sat down here, waiting for him to come back, speaking to him every morning on the radio. But the worst part was, she couldn’t even blame him, because he thought she was dead, and if she had been, that’s what she would’ve wanted him to do. It was just that, well, she wasn’t dead, and she still loved him. She would always love him. 

She stayed in Raven’s embrace for a little while before getting herself together and getting up to go to bed. She bid everyone goodnight and went to her room. She knew that, once again, she wouldn’t get a good night’s sleep, because her mind was still going a mile a minute. She needed to get used to the idea that Bellamy didn’t love her anymore. Well, not like she wanted him to love her anyway. She knew she was important to him, always would be, and probably more so now than ever, what with him finding out that they had a child together. But she loved him, was in love with him. He was the love of her life. Lexa had been the love of her life first, but she was gone, and Clarke couldn’t deny how she’d felt about Bellamy ever since their first dropship days. It wasn’t as intense before as it was now, but she knew perfectly well that those feelings had always been there.

She tossed and turned for an hour before deciding to go for a little walk to try and calm her brain. She got dressed and left her house, she started walking towards the river at a leisurely pace. She just wanted to watch the water run over the rocks and empty her brain, then, maybe, she would be able to go to sleep. 

When she got to the riverside, she sat down on a flat rock and relaxed for a second. But then, she heard footsteps coming. Everyone had been asleep when she’d left the village, but there was no one else in the valley. Maybe it was an animal, she didn’t have anything to kill it with her, so she stayed still, hoping it wouldn’t come after her if she didn’t move. 

“Hey,” she heard from behind her. It was Bellamy. God, Clarke wanted to run right then. She thought he had understood what she said earlier, but apparently not, and he was apparently not ready to leave her alone. Except this was not about him. Whatever it was he wanted to say would only help him, not her, and she didn’t want to hear it. So, she got up, turned around and faced him, looking directly into his eyes.

“Bellamy, stop. I don’t want to talk to you right now. You hurt me. You made me feel absolutely disgusting, and whatever you have to say, it’ll only help you. So, I don’t want to hear it. Give me some time, I’ll get over it, but right now, the only reason I can speak to you is for Blake’s sake,” Clarke told him, hoping he would finally get it. Hoping he would finally leave her alone. 

Resigned to getting absolutely no sleep, she moved to walk back to the village, but as she was passing Bellamy, he grabbed her arm, turned her around and pulled her close to him. One second she was storming off, the next she was in his arms, and the next he was kissing her. Unlike the last time, she had her whole head, so she pushed away from him straight away. But he was stronger than her, so she couldn’t go far. He was holding her to him tight and she snapped. She started hitting his chest and squirming to try to get away. She didn’t scream, conscious of her sleeping friends and children not too far away, but god she wanted to.

“Let go of me, Bellamy, I swear to god,” she said, at a normal volume, “What can you not understand about me not wanting you like this, you are with Echo, what the fuck are you doing Bellamy? You’re not a cheater, you’re not Finn! Why are you acting like him?!” She knew that would hurt him, she only said it to hurt him like he’d hurt her. She knew she was being petty, but god, he would just not take a hint.

“Clarke! Clarke!” Bellamy called her name, trying to get her to stop squirming and hitting him.

“Let go of me, Bellamy!” Clarke said again, louder. And it worked. He let her go and she staggered back, breathing hard. 

“I am not fucking Finn Collins, Clarke. And I am not a cheater,” Bellamy said sternly.

“Right, and what do you call kissing me when you have a girlfriend, Bellamy?” Clarke asked, taking out her old teenaged attitude that she’d only ever used on her mother.

“I did have a girlfriend, Clarke. We were in space together for six years, the seven of us, and I thought you were dead, I couldn’t… I had to move on, or I wouldn’t have survived losing you, Clarke,” he said, sounding almost pained, “If I had known that you were down here, alive, and with our kid, on top of that,” he walked towards her and grabbed her arms, looking directly into her eyes, “I would never have moved on from you. Hell, I didn’t,” he said, looking down to the ground for a second, before looking into her eyes again, “When we finally figured out a way to come back down, Echo told me that it was okay if things changed when we got back down here. Of course, she was talking about Octavia, and we didn’t know you’d survived at the time, but she knew that something would change. I made her a promise, that it wouldn’t happen, that I love her and nothing would change that, and it hasn’t,” Clarke recoiled from him at that. She really couldn’t hear this, “I haven’t stopped loving her, but the way I love her, it has nothing on how I love you, Clarke. I am in love with you, I was then, and I am now. I thought I’d moved on, but then I saw you, and it’s like all the feelings had come flooding back. And then you tell me that we had a son together, an amazing son who, even though he hasn’t ever met me, thinks of me as his father, as one of the most important people in his life. You did that Clarke, without even knowing if we’d survived, you chose to believe that we would get back to you, and you believed that I would be there to be a father to this amazing little boy. Clarke, I,” Clarke had relaxed a little by that point, but something was still on her mind. 

“But, you’re still with her. You can’t say all that when you’re still with her, Bellamy,” she said, painfully.

“But I’m not. I’m not still with her. She tried to break up with me last night, but I wouldn’t let her, because I didn’t want to break that promise I’d made her. But after we kissed today, I… I couldn’t keep going with her, because that would only hurt her more, in the long run. So, tonight, at diner, I told her about what happened, and she said that she understood, and that she wasn’t mad, and that I should go to you, be with the mother of my kids. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, after we put Blake to sleep, I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry, because I kissed you when I still had a girlfriend, and that’s shitty, but I could never regret kissing you, I love you, Clarke, with all my heart. I want everything with you, you and Blake and Madi, I already know you’re going to be my world,” Bellamy was crying now, and Clarke let herself be pulled into his arms again. She was crying too. 

“Bellamy, I… I love you, so much. I,” she didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence, because Bellamy was kissing her, hard. It was so good. He was taking control of the kiss, just like she remembered from their night together, he wasn’t actually rough with her, but his kisses were demanding, his tongue pushing into her mouth and his hands grabbing her hip and the back of her neck with a firm grip. Her hands weren’t idle either. She had them entangled in his longer hair and scratching against his beard. This new look of his was really working for her. He looked older, better, with his hair and scratchy beard, and god. He had gotten buff up there. He had always been taller and bigger than she was, but now, being in his arms felt like being surrounded by his warmth, it felt amazing. 

After a while, they pulled away from each other, staying close and in each other’s arms. Bellamy rested his forehead against hers and took deep breaths while she looked at him in amazement.

“I… I love you so much, Bellamy, I, you’re the love of my life. I never gave up on the idea of seeing you again, of Blake getting to know you, he already knows how amazing you are, but now he gets to know you, to learn things from you, and that’s priceless to me. I mean, I tried to channel you, to try and teach him how to be a good man, but there’s nothing like having you actually be here.” Bellamy tightened his arms around her and gave her a light kiss. 

“We should probably get back to the village. Get some sleep, I have a feeling this son of ours does not take kindly to sleeping in,” Bellamy said, both of them chuckled before Clarke slowly nodded her head and they were on their way back to the village, hand in hand. 

 

Clarke lead him into her house and into her room, but when it was time to get into bed, she paused.

“Should you be sleeping in here?” She asked and, at his confused look, added, “You know, you just broke up with Echo today after six years of dating, I don’t want to be insensitive or make her uncomfortable.” Bellamy slipped an arm around her waist and guided her to lay on the bed with him. He laid on his back and Clarke laid beside him, tucked under his arm, which was placed around her shoulders. Clarke felt at home in that little cocoon of Bellamy warmth. 

“I don’t plan on ever sleeping anywhere other than in your arms, ever again, Clarke,” Bellamy said, calm and looking up at the ceiling, “And, for the record, I wasn’t dating Echo for six years, Clarke. It took me three years only to forgive her for what she’d done on the ground, for endangering your and Octavia’s lives. And then it took me another year and a half after that to even think I could touch anyone else, that was when we started having sex, and that’s all it was for a little less than a year. It was only about nine months ago that we really started dating, because I fell in love with her, and she took a little more time, but she fell for me too. But I never really moved on from you Clarke, if I’d known you were alive, nothing would’ve happened. Not that what Echo and I had is meaningless, it’s not. I love her, always will, it’s just not romantic, anymore. It stopped being romantic the second I saw your face again.”

“I talked to you every day, on the radio,” Clarke said quietly, not looking up at him. He was being so honest with her, she had to be as honest in return, “I called every day from the day I found the radio in Arkadia after coming out of Becca’s lab when I got better. I told you about everything that I was doing, and all the things I was feeling. After I’d been alone in the desert for weeks and I had no water and no food and I considered shooting myself in the head, I was talking to you. When I found Madi, I told you about it, when I gave birth, I recounted the whole thing to you over the radio, and told you about how we were naming the baby after you. I talked to you every day, for 2199 days, not knowing if you could hear me, or if you were even alive,” he grabbed her chin and turned her head to look her in the eyes when she continued, “The kids, I love them, and they made the day to day bearable, they gave me the ability to really live, but… They weren’t the ones that gave me the strength to survive, you were. The idea of seeing you again, that’s what got me through all the harder moments and all the times I wanted to give up.” He gave her a light kiss again and smiled down at her, eyes watery. Clarke smiled back and kissed the tears that were falling away.

They talked some more, about everything that had happened in the six years they were apart and, when they had told each other everything, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Just a couple hours later, they were woken up by little Blake sitting on his father’s stomach. He looked pensive at the scene he was witnessing.

“Mommy, does Daddy love you? Does he love you like you love him?” Blake asked quietly.

“Yes, baby,” Clarke said, a smile on her face, “Your Daddy and I love each other, and we’re going to get to be a family now, the four of us. You, Madi, your father and I will always be together from now on.” Bellamy was smiling wide at Clarke.

“That okay with you, buddy?” Bellamy asked his son, who was beginning to smile.

“Yes! It’s perfect!” the boy answered, sliding down from the bed excitedly, “Wait here! I’m going to go get Madi!” The boy took off running, leaving his laughing parents in his wake. 

“I was right, the little guy rises with the sun,” Bellamy said in between chuckles. Then, both kids walked back into the room and Blake went to his mother, cuddling with her. Madi, however, went over to Bellamy and started whispering to him.

“I, I understand if you don’t love me like you love Blake yet, I just wanted to tell you that, well, ever since I started thinking of Clarke as my mom, I started thinking of you as my dad, too. I understand if that’s not what you want, but I, well, I needed you to know,” Clarke overheard her daughter tell Bellamy. Tears rose to her eyes and she reached for his hand between them, squeezing hard.

“Oh, Madi, I love you guys equally. I know I didn’t get to raise you with your mother, but, even if we don’t share blood, you are Clarke’s daughter and I loved you the second I laid eyes on you. Of course, I want to be your father, I want nothing more in the world. From what I’ve seen, you are an amazing girl and you take so much after your mom, I couldn’t do anything other than love you, ok?” Bellamy answered Madi, with a small smile on his face. He turned and looked at all the members of his family, “We’re together now, all of us, we’re a family. I love all of you and now that I get to be here with you guys, I won’t ever leave again. Now, we should get up and go eat breakfast.”

Bellamy pushed them up and the kids were off to the promise of food. Clarke pulled Bellamy back to her and kissed him, hard. It was her thank you for being who he was, and being amazing with the children. After they finally pulled away, Clarke climbed over him and pulled him to the door, so they could go get breakfast with their kids. 

 

After breakfast, Bellamy went off to forage with the kids, but only after Blake made sure a hundred times that it was ok with her, and the second they were gone, Echo sat down beside Clarke. Clarke tensed up, thinking that she was about to get yelled at, but then she remembered what Bellamy had told her, that Echo understood what they had, that she wasn’t mad.

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you,” Echo said, looking down at her shoes, “I want you to know that I’m happy for you and Bellamy. I always knew, when we were up there, that what he and I had would never have been, if you were there, if you were alive. The second we saw you, when we came down, I knew that we never stood a chance. I know he loves me, but not the way I want to be loved, not when you’re here. I thought, when we were up there, that maybe, if we stayed together long enough, that he would move on from you, because you were dead. But you’re not, and you guys have a child, and I want you to know that I think that is wonderful. I’ll find the person that is right for me, I know that that’s not Bellamy, and that’s okay, you guys are meant for each other, I could never stand in the way of that.” Clarke was crying. She put her arm around the other woman and squeezed her into a hug.

“Thank you, Echo. Thank you for taking care of him, and for loving him, being there for him. For making him happy. That’s all I wanted. When I realized that I wouldn’t make it in time, I knew that he would beat himself up and blame himself for leaving me, but It wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. I’m glad he had you to be with him and make him happy. I’m glad he had the others too, but I already told them that, and I think that you’re very special to him, and so you’re special to me,” Clarke said, giving the girl a proper hug. They stayed like that for a moment, both women crying. They’d just created a bond, and both of them knew it. They were both important to Bellamy and Bellamy was important to both of them and that was enough for them to be important to each other. 

They finally let go of each other and dried their tears, but they didn’t move, they sat there and talked for a while, exchanged stories about their time on earth. Clarke had never really gotten to talk about this stuff with someone who was born on earth. She’d had conversations with Lexa, but those really only revolved around what it was like to be a leader at just 12 years old, or about what wartime was like, but Clarke and Echo were talking about peaceful moments, moments of happiness, the beauty of the ground and the people on it. 

They were still talking when Bellamy, Madi and Blake got back with baskets of berries and herbs and nuts. There were so many, everyone sat down together to open the nuts and clean the berries and get the herbs ready to be dried. Everyone seemed so happy, they were talking, making jokes, smiling, and Clarke felt so content with all her friends and her family with her. She couldn’t believe they’d gotten here. 

 

They stayed in the happy bubble for about a week, before someone mentioned the bunker again and then they all got really quiet. Clarke kept it in mind for days, trying to think if, with all eight adults, they could be able to dig up the ruble and get to the door. She tried to remember as best she could the amount of ruble actually covering the door and if they would be strong enough to lift the bigger parts up. But, as much as she thought about, it would still be a gamble. She hadn’t been back there in six years and nobody else had seen it, so she had nobody to bounce ideas off of. 

She didn’t say anything about it to Bellamy or the others, she didn’t want to get their hopes up. But keeping this secret from Bellamy especially was causing her to be more and more distant and Bellamy was picking up on it, she knew. What she really thought would help was to actually make the trip back to Polis, just by herself first, assess the situation, and then she would have a better idea of what they could do. But she couldn’t do that, she couldn’t just leave, she had Madi, and Blake, and Bellamy to think about. 

Four days after she first started trying to figure it out, Bellamy cornered her on the way back from the river where she’d gone fishing in the afternoon. 

“Clarke, what’s going on?” He asked her, sounding almost desperate.

“Nothing,” she said trying to make it convincing.

“Clarke. For the past four days, you’ve been increasingly distant from me, and I don’t know if it’s something I did, or if you’re regretting this, or what, but I just want to know what’s wrong so that I can help you, so that I can do whatever to make this better,” Bellamy said, truly desperate this time around.

“I, it’s nothing you did Bellamy, and I am certainly not regretting this, us, our family, I just. Well, Monty mentioned the bunker the other day and I just, I’ve been thinking about it, if there’s a way I could, we could, get them out, or whatever’s left of them. I just, I haven’t been back there in six years, so my memory isn’t perfect, and I didn’t want to get you guys’ hopes up, if we actually can’t dig up the door.”

“But, I thought you said that you couldn’t do it, that you spent days trying,” Bellamy said, suddenly confused.

“Well, I couldn’t do it on my own. Plus, when I went to Polis I was still recovering from Praimfaya, so I wasn’t at my best. But now? I’m just trying to figure out if with eight strong, healthy adults we could maybe do it. We could also try to use the rover, attach ropes to it and to the rocks and try to move the bigger ones that way. I don’t know. I can’t remember it well enough to say for sure, but if I could just go have a look, we could figure this out,” Clarke explained.

“Ok, so, we should go, all of us,” Bellamy decided.

“Are you sure? Because we might not be able to actually do it, my plans are all theoretical, I don’t want to get their hopes up,” Clarke said.

“I think that they need to know. That’s how we did it up there. Everyone knows all the information, and we make a decision, all of us together, the decision that we think is the best for all of us,” Bellamy said, firmly.

“Okay, we’ll tell them then, and then we’ll make the journey all together. We should be able to fit everyone in the rover and pack enough food and water for the journey,” Clarke started rambling, “though we should really pack more for the journey back. We should also take all the tarps we can fit, in case there’s a storm in the desert. I just hope that, if they’re still alive down there, they have rations or something, because we can’t take enough food for everyone for the journey back, especially if they’re malnourished, it’ll take more time to come back here. We should also take some medical supplies, in case it’s really bad,” Bellamy squeezed her into his arms to calm her down and they started walking towards the center of the village to tell their friends.

 

Clarke and Bellamy told the others about their idea to go dig up the bunker and everyone was enthusiastic, except Echo, who was worried Octavia would still consider her banished. But everyone assured her that they would all vouch for her and would not take no for an answer, they also reminded her that it might not even be a problem. Because, if they were able to dig through all the ruble and open the door, and that was a big if, they had no idea if anyone was even still alive down there. 

So, just three days later, they were all on their way in the rover, with enough supplies for all ten of them for up to 20 days. Which meant that, with the journey from the valley to Polis lasting seven days to and fro, they would have about six days to dig up the door, if they could. 

The journey to Polis went without a hitch, they stopped each night and slept in the rover and in tents they set up around it. They didn’t encounter any sand storms, which Clarke was so grateful for, because Blake and Madi had never been inside of a storm like that, and it could be pretty scary, so If they could avoid them, it’d be better. They made it in only six and a half days and then went straight for the site of the door. They inspected the ruble and decided that they would give it a shot, but not until the next day, they needed to rest after their long journey.

 

After four days of intense physical labor, they finally managed to get to the door. They had transported most of the pieces of cement themselves, but had had to use the rover for the biggest pieces. Murphy had hurt his wrist on the second day and so, he had been taking care of the children since then. Madi and Blake hadn’t been allowed to help much, instead, their parents had them scouring the ruins of the city for anything that would be of any use to them and that could fit into the rover for the journey back. 

When they opened the door, what they found was terrifying. Only Bellamy and Clarke went down there at first, and it was a good thing, because they walked into a sea of dead bodies. They looked like they had either committed suicide, been killed by a sword or had died of malnutrition. They walked through the bodies and deeper and deeper into the retched smell of rotting flesh until they finally found survivors. They were in the farm area and looked so weak, Clarke had to work to find their pulses. She could count only about a hundred people in the room, and she couldn’t be sure all of them were alive. They made the round and tried to see who had survived. 

When they saw Marcus Kane bent over Abby’s motionless body, Clarke couldn’t stop herself and ran over to them. She lifted Marcus’ body from her mother’s and felt for his pulse first. He was alive, but he wasn’t the one she was most worried about. She laid his body on the ground and shakily put her fingers on the side of her mother’s throat to feel for her pulse. 

She didn’t feel anything. 

Clarke looked back to Bellamy, tears in her eyes, but he wasn’t where she’d left him. She saw him again on the other side of the room, kneeling beside what looked like his sister’s body. She took a deep breath and ran over to him, trying to feel if she was still alive.

“She’s,” Bellamy started, sobbing, “She’s alive, Clarke, I can feel her pulse.”

“Good, that’s so good Bellamy,” Clarke said, rubbing his back. Bellamy looked up into her eyes.

“What about your mom? Kane?”

“Kane’s alive, weak, but alive,” Clarke answered, she couldn’t say the rest, it didn’t feel real yet, she didn’t want it to be real.

“And your mom?” He asked, too softly. She could only shake her head before she burst into heavy sobs and Bellamy took her in his arms, rocking her until she could calm down.

“We should go get the others, they can help us assess everyone in here, see how many are alive and then take them out,” Clarke said, minutes later, when she’d finally calmed down.

Bellamy nodded and they got up and went to get the others. They left Murphy with the kids again – he was surprisingly good with them – and warned the others of what they had found down there. Monty and Harper and Raven asked after Octavia and Abby and Kane. They told them easily that Octavia and Kane were still alive, but extremely weak. 

“What about Abby, Clarke?” Raven insisted.

“She, hum, she didn’t have a pulse,” Clarke said, looking at the ground. She heard Raven’s breath hitch, but when she looked back up, the girl had a stern face on.

“Let’s get down there, then,” Raven said. When Clarke looked at her with concern in her eyes, Raven continued, “This is not the time for a break down. We deal with whoever we find alive down there and, when we get back home, then we cry, but not a second before, okay?” When everyone nodded, they started to make their way down to the farm.

Over the next two hours, the seven of them checked every person in that room for a pulse and brought whoever was still alive to the ground. Echo found a couple grounders she knew who were still alive, they had Octavia and Marcus and they found Miller and Jackson, sitting hand in hand. Jackson had a pretty strong pulse, the strongest of any survivor, but Miller was extremely weak, so they brought him up immediately and Clarke stayed with him and hooked him on fluids and tried to do everything for him and the other weaker survivors. All of these plus a couple more grounders and sky people was everything. When Clarke made the final count, they had 15 survivors. Thirteen hundred people had gone down there, expecting to come out alive, and only fifteen made it3. 

When they were done, Bellamy and Echo went back down to do a final sweep to make sure that no one alive was left down there and douse the bodies in fuel they’d found to burn them – they at least deserved not to just rot down there – while Clarke and the others attended to the survivors. 

That night they set fire to the inside of the bunker and planned the way they would need to ration to make it back with food for everyone. Fortunately, they had two days to spare, so if they left at first light, they would have nine days rations for ten people to stretch for seven days for 25 people. The fifteen sick would mostly fit into the rover, which meant that the healthy people would have to walk back. It would probably take a little bit more time to make the journey under those circumstances, but the sick couldn’t eat or drink as much yet, so they thought they would manage. They also put the kids in the rover, Madi at the wheel and Blake beside her.

In the end, it took them eight days to make the journey and they lost two of the survivors, a man Echo recognized as being from the Trigedakru and a sky person, who Clarke vaguely remembered as being one of the original hundred’s parent. It was hard, but they made it. The survivors would regain consciousness sometimes and never remember where they were or what was going on, they couldn’t remember who was alive and who was dead. After the third time Marcus woke up and asked where Abby was, and Clarke had to tell him, each time, that she hadn’t made it, Bellamy took control of the survivors and decided to wait until they were better and in the valley to tell everyone the bad news. When Clarke asked him about it, he said that he couldn’t watch the pain on her face when she said the words out loud another time, he was going to shoulder it for her because she didn’t deserve to be in that position.

When they were back in the valley and they had set up all the survivors with the best care Clarke could give them with the resources they had, Clarke, Emori, Monty and Madi went on a hunting and foraging trip, a big one, so that they would have enough food for everyone for at least a week, this way, they wouldn’t have to go out again for a while and they could focus all of their energy on taking care of the sick. 

When they got back, Octavia had woken up and, as Bellamy told her when she asked about all the shouting, she’d woken up to Echo in the room changing her bag of fluids. Now, Octavia was threatening to kill her. Clarke walked over to the house they had put Octavia in.

“Octavia!” Clarke called, walking in, finding the girl on her feet, “Get back in bed, you should absolutely not be on your feet right now,” she was stern, she would not lose any more of these people, especially not Bellamy’s sister. She looked at Echo and motioned for her to get out, she would deal with Octavia. She helped the girl back into her bed and sat on the side of the bed. “Listen, Octavia. You need to make sure that you recover well, okay? For your brother and…”

“And what?” Octavia asked, voice hoarse. She wasn’t looking at Clarke, she kept her eyes downcast.

“You have a nephew, Octavia. And a niece. Blake and Madi,” Clarke said, “And Echo? She’s important to them, and to your brother, and to your friends. I understand that she’s done things, terrible things, that warranted her banishment six years ago, but, we’ve all forgiven her so, please, try, for all the people you love, okay?” Octavia finally looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

“Bellamy had kids?” She asks, voice shaking, “What, who, I mean, when? How old are they?”

“Madi’s 12 years old,” Clarke said, and Octavia threw her a confused look, “I, well, she was an undiscovered night blood. She survived Praimfaya and I found her just a couple months after, she was all alone here, I adopted her,” Clarke was saying when Octavia interrupted her.

“Wait, you didn’t go up there with them?”

“No, I, there was a problem, with the tower, someone had to fix it and, well, I didn’t make it back in time. But the synthetic night blood I had injected myself with ended up working, so I survived, and, well it’s good I did, because I was pregnant when Praimfaya hit. I was pregnant with Blake, your nephew. He’s five now, and he’s the happiest kid you’ll ever meet.”

“So, you and Bellamy, then?” Octavia asked, a small smile on her face.

“Yeah… Well, just since they came down. I mean, we slept together before Praimfaya, but we didn’t get to talk about it, and then he went to space and he thought I was dead, for six years. He was with Echo for a while up there. She made him happy. But when they came back down, well, I’d told the kids all about him, all about everyone really, but Blake knew that Bellamy was his dad and, well, before long we were a real family. Bellamy, Madi, Blake and I, we, we’re happy, the four of us. And they have all their aunts and uncles and they already love them. That will include you in a couple of days, I know it. But you have to know that it includes Echo as well and I won’t have my children losing someone they love or feel tension between two people who are so important to them. I won’t have it, so I need you to tell me, I need to hear you say it, that you will do everything you can to forgive and accept her as your family, because she is. She’s my family, and Bellamy’s family and you’re our family too, so that makes Echo your family.”

“I’ll forgive her, I swear,” Octavia said, desperate, then, almost shy, “Can I meet them?”

“Absolutely,” Clarke said, with a smile, “I’ll bring them in in a little bit, and when you’re better, they’re going to want you to play with them, and they’re definitely going to want to hear your stories of the ground, and of the bunker, they love those stories.”

Clarke bent down then, giving Octavia a hug. When she was done, she went to check on some of the others, but not before telling Bellamy that he should bring the kids to his sister. 

 

It was another week before all the survivors were back on their feet and sitting with them at dinner. That first night, they all sat around the campfire after the kids had gone to sleep and listened to them tell their story.

“We lost Jaha in the first month,” Octavia started, “When we figured out that we were stuck, well, some of Skykru took the farm for themselves and Jaha got injured while we were trying to get it back. He pushed through it and he managed to get the door opened, but he died before we could get him to Abby. He saved everyone and then died anyway,” Octavia said frustrated, “After we found out, everything descended into chaos for a while, but, we managed to get control. I thought I knew what I was doing, in the beginning, I started a fighting pit, like in the stories you told me about, Bell,” she turned to look Bellamy in the eyes, “Everyone who committed a crime would end up in there and they would fight until only one was left, then the crowd would decide if that person was pardoned or if they needed to fight again the next day.”

“It sounds really bad,” Marcus said, “But it was our only way. It reduced population, it dealt with the problem of crime, we didn’t have a prison or anything, you know. And it showed people, it showed them what would happen, if they stepped out of line. It was barbaric, but it worked.” 

“For a while, it did, at least,” Octavia said again, “But then it started working too well, and the crime rate slowed, we didn’t have anyone to put in the pit anymore. And that’s when it got really bad. We started going through food resources too fast and we knew we couldn’t survive like that, but I refused to have cullings. Abby, she suggested that we eat the, that we eat the people who died in the pit. We didn’t want to do it in the beginning, but it sounded like a saving grace, so we started to really think about it. We had to do it, we had to. It made no sense not to. But, after a while, the crime rate was at zero. We knew we wouldn’t be able to survive on the meat forever, but the first time we had a fight scheduled with not one person to put in it, well. Like I said, I thought I knew what I was doing, but that day, it really hit me. I didn’t. I had no idea how to be a leader,” Octavia said, once again looking at her feet, Clarke could see her sobbing. 

“We all did the best that we could,” Marcus took over, “I couldn’t bring myself to do what I had too, Abby was addicted to pain pills and we didn’t have the luxury to let her detox, we needed her to be a doctor. Indra was one of a group who refused to eat the human meat, she died when we tried to force people to eat it, she preferred to die then to,” he cut himself off, starting to cry as well.

“In the last year, we didn’t have enough for everyone to get enough food to survive, so people started dying of malnutrition. It’s bad, but, the more people died, the more food we had for the people who left, so, that’s how we survived,” Jackson said. He was holding hard onto Miller, who was still the sickest and was shaking, probably from the force of the memories, of the horrible things they had to do down there to survive.

Clarke and Bellamy were holding onto each other’s hands so tight, Clarke couldn’t feel her finger anymore. Bellamy looked so lost. Hearing what his little sister had to do down there, it must’ve been so hard. Clarke knew that Bellamy only ever wanted to protect her, but he hadn’t been able to protect her from any of this.

“You did what you had to do,” Clarke said, resolutely, “That’s it. You guys are out now, you survived. You couldn’t save everyone, but you saved yourselves. What you had to do down there, it was horrible, but we’ve all done horrible things in order to survive, to save ourselves, to save the people we love. That’s wartime,” she took a deep breath and continued, “But this isn’t wartime anymore. We have to put the horrible things we’ve done to survive behind us to be able to live now. I learned that, when I ended up alone down here, with my two children. We can’t keep carrying that burden, because we can’t live with it. You have to forgive yourselves. And if you can’t, we’ll do it for you. I forgive you guys, and I’m glad that all of you are alive and with us today.” Clarke looked over to Bellamy, who was looking at her with all the love in his eyes.

“I forgive you, too. I forgive you for all that you’ve done, all of you,” Bellamy said, looking up at the bunker survivors. “You’re here now, and we get to live together.” Then, one by one, every one of the space seven said the words, they all forgave the people of the bunker for what they’d done. 

After that, everyone was quiet for a while and Bellamy got up and walked over to Octavia. He sat down beside her and took her in his arms, letting her cry it out. Clarke was glad they were connecting again. Raven got up from where she was sitting close with Echo and came to Clarke.

“Hey, come with me?” She asked. Clarke nodded and followed Raven to the clearing on the side of the village.

“What’s up, Raven? Is something wrong?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, Clarke, something’s wrong,” Raven said, grabbing her by the shoulders, “Your mother, the one person who’s ever come close to a parent for me, is dead. Abby’s dead and she was a drug addict and we haven’t seen her in six years and we haven’t gotten a chance to cry yet. So, we’re doing that. Now. We’re going to cry this out, and then we’re going to go back there and be strong for our family, okay?” Raven asked, and it was all it took for Clarke to burst into tears and fall into her friends’ arms. Pretty soon, they were both on the ground, sobbing into each other’s shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a long time, until both of their tears had dried, and they got themselves together and walked back to the village. When they got there, they saw that everyone had gone to bed, so, with a final hug, they both headed to their respective houses. Clarke walked into her room and found Bellamy looking through the sketches she’d made over the years of their adventures on the ground.

“Hey,” Bellamy said, softly, “Where have you been? Is everything okay?” He asked, concerned, when he saw he most likely red and puffy face.

“Yeah. I was with Raven. We cried, for my mom, we cried it out, and now we’re good,” she said, lying down next to him in the bed. He took her into his arms.

“You sure? Because you know I’m here, right? If you want to talk about it, or cry some more, or anything,” Bellamy said, looking her in the eye.

“You being here, holding me, that’s enough. I love you and you’re alive and that’s all I need right now.” Bellamy squeezed her tighter in his arms and they fell asleep like that, together.

 

Over several weeks after that first night, every one of the survivors healed completely and they started restoring all of the houses so that everyone could live either alone, or with their partner. It took them a while, but they managed to get everything in order. Clarke, Bellamy, Madi and Blake kept their house, Harper and Monty got one, Murphy and Emori as well. Some of the survivors chose to bunk together, but they still had the option of moving on their own if they wanted. Miller and Jackson moved into a house on their own as well. Octavia chose the house right beside Clarke and Bellamy’s, saying that she wanted to be close to her niece and nephew, to make up for all the lost time. Marcus took a house that was a little bit more secluded, but he still wanted to be present for the children, he considered them his grandchildren, since he and Abby had gotten married in the bunker and he was the only parental figure that Clarke had left.

Clarke got to watch Raven and Echo get closer and closer over the weeks. They kept saying they were fine bunking together, so Clarke left them alone about that, thinking they just missed the close quarters of the ring, but as time went by, she saw them. She saw the looks and the touches and the intimate talks and she understood. They were starting something, and Clarke was so glad for the both of them.

 

Six months after they opened the bunker, Clarke realized she was pregnant again. She was so happy. With Blake, she’d mostly been scared, in the beginning, and sad, that Bellamy wasn’t there with her for this, and then she’d just been scared, scared she was going to lose the baby, scared something would go wrong with the birth, scared of anything that could go wrong. But this time, she knew she could make it, and she had Bellamy and everyone else with her. She was still scared of something going wrong, but it was almost completely offset by the sheer happiness she was feeling. 

She decided to tell Bellamy in a special way. She would make a drawing, of their updated family, she would put it in the pile of her drawings that Bellamy looked through every night before going to bed so that he would find it and figure it out. So, she made the drawing and sneaked passed him to their bedroom while he was teaching Madi and Blake about history, like he did for an hour every afternoon.

That night, she got nervous, when it came time to go to bed. She wanted him to be as happy as she is about the baby. She knew he would most likely be happy, but she also knows he would worry a lot, he just didn’t want the worry to overshadow the happiness. 

She watched him sit down on their bed and pick up the pile of sketches. She’d put it at the very end, so that he had time to go through all of them before he found out. She got ready like she always did while he went through his routine. She kept sneaking glances at him, trying to figure out where he was at. But she should have known that he would have some kind of vocal reaction when he got to the new drawing.

“Hey, babe, what’s this?” Bellamy asked, showing her the new drawing, a look of confusion on his face.

“Oh, it’s just something I drew today. Our family, I thought I’d add it to your collection,” Clarke said, feigning innocence.

“But,” he started, looking at the drawing confusedly again, “There’s a baby on there. We don’t have a baby,” he said looking up at her. Then, seeing her smile, realization dawned on his face, “We’re having a baby?” He asked, a smile creeping up on her face.

“We’re having a baby,” Clarke confirmed with a smile. Then, her doubts creeped back up, “You’re happy about this, right?” she asked, coming to sit down on the edge of their bed.

“What? Clarke, of course I am! I’m so happy, god,” he moved closer to her, kissing her, hard. “I am so fucking happy. Having children with you? That’s all I want in life Clarke. And now, I get to be here for all of it. I can be here for you during the pregnancy, when you give birth, and every moment after that. You won’t have to do this alone, Clarke,” he kissed her again, but this time, they didn’t stop.

 

After they were done, they laid in bed for a while, enjoying the afterglow and talking softly.

“What do you think it’ll be?” Bellamy asked, his hand on her stomach, “Boy or girl?”

“I don’t know. I think I’d like a girl. But I don’t know what to do with a girl. Not a baby girl. When I got Madi she was already formed, I mean, she was still a kid, but the hardest years were already done, she was seven. So, maybe a boy would be best,” Clarke rambled, putting her hand on top of Bellamy’s and marveling at the sight. Bellamy’s hand was on her pregnant belly. This was amazing.

“I know girls, I raised Octavia. So, if we have a boy, you take ball, and if we have a girl, I will. We’re covered either way. But, for the record, I think I’d like a boy. Of course, I’d be good with a girl too, I don’t care. As long as it’s healthy, right?” Bellamy said, rubbing her stomach lovingly.

“Of course. You’re not too worried, right? You know it’s going to be okay? Madi and I, we did this already, we know what to do. Plus, now we have Jackson, so we’re going to have extra help, so everything is going to be fine.”

“I know Clarke. Of course, I’m worried. But I’m also so happy. I know I have a tendency to let worry overtake everything, but right now? Right now, I am ecstatic. I love you, and I love our family and I will love this baby with all of my heart,” Bellamy kissed her again then, and took her into his arms again. 

 

The next morning, when Blake came into the room to wake them up, they had him get Madi, and sat up to tell the kids about their happy news. They had both of them climb up on the bed and looked each other in the eyes before turning back to their children with big smiles on their faces.

“So, your mom and I have something to tell you guys,” Bellamy said.

“Yeah,” Clarke said, “We’re having a baby.” Clarke watched as Madi and Blake’s faces morphed from gentle contentedness to pure, unadulterated happiness.

“You’re pregnant?” Madi asked, “We get another little brother?” She looked so excited, Clarke couldn’t help but smile even wider.

“Or a little sister!” Blake interjected, “I want a little sister, to be just like Daddy, a big brother with a little sister,” he made a move to jump on Clarke, but stopped himself, looking scared all of a sudden.

“It’s okay, baby,” Clarke said, softly, “You won’t hurt the baby, not yet. But in a couple months, we’re all going to have to be more careful with Mommy’s stomach.” Reassured, Blake carefully went to hug Clarke, and then Bellamy. Before long, they were just a pile of hugging Blake family members. 

“Can we tell everyone?” Blake asked, from his spot in between his parents.

“Yeah, honey, we can,” Clarke said. But she shouldn’t have, because the next second Blake was off the bed and running towards the door. Clarke, Bellamy and Madi all looked at each other and burst out laughing, then, they got up as well and walked to the fire pit. Someone had already gotten breakfast ready and everyone was sitting around the pit, eating, but Blake was about to disturb that.

“Everyone! My mommy has a baby in her belly! I’m getting a little sister, just like my Daddy!” He screamed, so excited. Everyone looked over at Clarke and Bellamy with questioning looks and, when Clarke nodded her head with a giant smile on her face, they all erupted in cheers and walked over to them to give hugs and congratulations. Raven and Echo squeezed Clarke so tight, she had a hard time breathing and, when Harper took her into her arms, she whispered in her ear.

“We get to be pregnant together,” Harper said, before looking into Clarke’s eyes and smiling wide. Clarke gave her a look, as if to ask if she was serious, and when Harper nodded, she took her back into her arms and squeezed tight.

Octavia cried into Clarke’s shoulder when they hugged.

“Hey, you okay?” Clarke asked softly.

“So good, Clarke, I’m so good. I’m so happy for you guys. I’m so happy you get to do this again, and I’m happy Bellamy can be here for it, this time. I’m happy I can be here,” Octavia said, a smile on her face, drying her tears. 

While they ate breakfast, that morning, Clarke looked around at all the people around her. Her family and her friends, everyone that was so important to her now. She couldn’t believe that she got to be this happy in this lifetime. She looked over at Bellamy and took his hand. When he looked back at her with a smile, her heart burst with love and happiness.

“I love you, Bellamy Blake,” Clarke told him.

“I love you too, Clarke,” he answered, giving her a slow kiss.


End file.
